Lo Que Soy Y Seré (What I Am and I Will Be)/ES
Todo empieza hace unos meses cuando mis ansias de vida comienzan a desvanecer, todo parece estar en mi contra y poco a poco voy perdiendo las ganas de vivir, la desesperación ciñe mi cintura y prieta sus manos contra mi garganta impidiendo que llore o que expresse emociones... Sus palabras me reconfortaron, pero, ¿como podía ser? Tenia muchas preguntas que hacer y según ellos toda la eternidad para encontrar la respuesta, aun tenía mucho que aprender, y ellos serian mis mentores, mi anhelo de sangre no lo podía saciar aun ya que mis colmillos no se habían formado y mis ojos tampoco... tendrían que guiarme durante algún tiempo antes de realizarme como lo que era... Horrorizada les observe, su siluetas eran familiares, sus caras eran pálidas, de sus bocas salían colmillos puntiagudos, y sus ojos eran claros... eran las siluetas que había visto en el bosque. El resto de los recuerdos son borrosos, creo recordar un escalofrió y un leve susurro de una voz grave que decía: “es lo que deseas”. Pero una noche mientras paseaba por el bosque, descubrí una sombra arrodillada ante un árbol y aparentemente llorando... la llame y se desvaneció. Paso días horas pensando, sufriendo y deseando ser algo, un ser superior, alguien a quien todos teman, ya que hasta ahora había sido aquella niña pequeña y tímida de la que todos podían reírse que ingenuos, siempre subestimándome, si hubieran por un segundo imaginado lo que podría llegar a hacer, lo loca que podría llegar an estar... que injustos eran... *Mi anhelo de sangre jamás se saciara..... English Translation It all started a few months ago when my thirst for life begin to fade, everything seemed to be against me, and I was slowly losing the will to live. Desperation encircled my waist and tight hands against my throat, preventing me from crying or expressing emotions... His words comforted me, but, how could it be? I had many questions, and according to them, forever to find the answer. I still had much to learn, and they would be my mentors. My desire for blood could not be satisfied, as my teeth were not made for it and my eyes could barely guide me for some time... Horrified, I observed them. Their silhouettes were familiar, their faces were pale, his lips were sharp fangs and his eyes were clear...silhouettes were seen in the forest. The rest of the memories are fuzzy. I remember a chill and a slight whisper of a voice that said, "It is what you want." But one night while walking through the woods, I discovered a shadow kneeling before a tree and apparently crying...the call and vanished. I spent days thinking, hours suffering and longing to be something - a higher being, someone whom everyone feared, because until now had been that timid little girl and we all could laugh at. Naive, always underestimated. If they had imagined for a second what we might do, how crazy could be...that was unfair...my craving for blood was never satisfied.... Category:Ghosts Category:AltLang